Dio
"Friends come and go. But Candy is sweet!'-K'nuckles The Boomble was a book that was released on September 11, 2001 to the general public and the internet going for a low price of $5000.00. The book was created in order to inform religious people about how the world was created. The Boomble has many story arcs and this page will explain all the story arcs in chronological order. If you don't see story arcs like the Twilight Arc, or The Golden Age arc that is primarily due to the fact of those arcs being involved in sequels in the story's There and Back again In the Barnyard, Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable and many more. Before reading the rest of this wiki keep in mind that the boomble is 900000000% real. Now lets begin. * The Creation of the World Boom Knuckles was the first thing that created. He was created because it just works which would now be known today was King Crimson Logic. Boom Knuckles was bored and created a small planet which would now be known as Planet Namek. After that Boom Knuckles created two beings which today we known as Zebedee and Zeebad. Boom Knuckles made rules for them to while exploring the planet. Those were to not play video games since video games are for fucking nerds and to not like moe trash. One day while Zebedee and Zeebas where playing Rock Paper Scissors Zeebad saw a nes controller. Zeebad wanted to touch it. without consideration and acting like a dumb ass Zeebad touched the nes controller. Boom Knuckles felt the presence of this and immediately punished Zeebad for this. But boom Knuckles had to create more universes in order for more people he would create to live there. Boom Knuckles Created 3 more universes which would now be known as The Kimera, The Kakai and The Normieverse (read The 3 Kings for more on that). After that Boom Knuckles created Heaven and Hell and i think you know what happens after that. * The Magic Roundabout Zebedee and Zeebad trained with Boom Knuckles to learn the art of Kung-Fu Fighting and after training the two fighters would take an exam to see which one would be Boom Knuckles apprentice. The fight ends with Zebedee winning but Zeebad gets butt hurt then proceeds to attack Boom Knuckles. Boom Knuckles sends Zeebad to hell. 300 years later a dog named Doogal went on a journey to find out about the legend of Zebedee since at the time Zeebad returned from hell and started killing innocent people. Doogal and his friends Dylan, Ermintrude, Florence, Soldier Sam, Basil, Coral, Brian and Thomas The Tank Engine go to The World That Never Was. When they get there they are stopped by Zeebad. Zeebad threatens to destroy the gate to lifestyles but Zebedee, after training with Po, Bill Nye The Science Guy and Speedwagon they fight. The fight caused Zebedee and Zeebad to go back to their original universes but Zebedee leaves a note on how he was created. * Larry's Arc In 4000 B.G (before Gru) a Cucumber named Larry lived in Cario, Egypt. A man who was crazy kept screaming that a virus would create people into normies. People didn't know what this was so they just moved on with their lives. Larry could feel the virus and how powerful it was. Larry mad it a duty to get all the Will Smith Fish clan members out of Cario and to Morioh. It took a week but Larry finally did it. When Larry took of the virus spread massively. While Larry was riding to Morioh there was a storm. Larry unfortunately died but the arc made it to morioh and all the Will Smith Fish clan members were safe. Larry wouldn't be revived until The Makai Tournament when Supercodplayer1995 revived him. * Phantom Blood In 2000 B.C a family known as the Joestars were incredibly rich and followed Boomism. George Joestar adopted a boy named Dio Brando since his father Dario Brando died and gave him a Beyblade. Dio's plan was to take the Joestar fortune for himself and destroy Boomism in the family. George's son Jonathan Joestar planned to destroy Dio but he needed to get stronger. Jonathan trained with Kenshiro and William Zeppeli (Mountain Tim dies). After the training Jonathan fought Dio and thought he won until it was revealed that Dio never died. However, the Joestar bloodline continued throughout time and became one of the most succesful clans to bee alive this day. * Gru Christ After the establishing of the second god and brother of Boom Knuckles who is known as The King Kai Dragon the world lost its supporters of Boomism because of Video Games. A boy named Gru saw a vision of Boom Knuckles and the King Kai Dragon and knew that they were real. Gru throughout his whole life was never taught Boomism but knew it was true. When Gru was 20 The Roman Empire was killing anyone who still supported Boomism. Gru tried to convince the empire that he was one of the decendents of The King Kai Dragon and Boom Knuckles. The Romans were sick of this and tried to execute Gru. Biggie Cheese tried to stop this but this was the point in time where his rapping skills were perfected until the perfection of the AVGN VOICE CLIPS. Gru was put on a cross and normies were laughing at him. Then Boom Knuckles came down from the heavens to destroy all the normies except Biggie Cheese. Since the human population was increasing Boomism was increasing throughout the universes. The King Kai Dragon created a class which would then be known as Lifestyles.